


Take Me Home: Prologue

by KayJordan77



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayJordan77/pseuds/KayJordan77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five boys audition for the X Factor. When they think it's all over, a new life begins and they are introduced to the world as One Direction. Taking off in directions they never thought they'd go in, reaching heights they never thought they'd reach. They are on top of the charts and on top of the world. But with all this newfound fame comes more then they bargained for. Scrambling to cover up secrets and rumors, can these five boys stay at the top or will they crumble to the bottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 13 pages, 8,500 words this is the prologue to my mostly Larry with Ziam and Niam/Zerrie/Elounor/Payzer backgrounds.

PROLOUGE  
The music is so loud  
I wanna be yours now  
So c’mon, c’mon and dance with me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Styles practically vibrated with excitement while he sat in the back of his mother’s small car with his best friends. He was currently smashed in the backseat between Will Sweeny and Haydn Morris, but he couldn’t have cared less. Sharing the passenger seat in front of them was Harry’s older sister Gemma and Harry’s closest mate, Nick Clough. Gemma had her face permanently fixed in a grimace the entire ride, but he knew that she put up with sitting next to the younger boy because she desperately wanted to go to the concert. The teens were on their way to see The Script in concert at the Manchester Apollo, and it was especially exciting because they had third row tickets, putting them up close and personal with the new and popular band. Harry had loved the band since their first single, and he could sense that tonight would be one of the best nights of his life.

  
“Harry, I swear to God if you move any faster you’re going to experience time travel.” Will slapped his hand down on Harry’s thigh as an attempt to calm his bouncing leg. Harry felt a grin slip on his face and he bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to quell it.

  
“Sorry,” he replied, not the least bit sorry at all. “I’m just excited.”

  
“We’re all excited.” Haydn joined Will and held down Harry’s other leg as it started to jump. “That doesn’t mean we are going to drive each other bonkers over it though.” A nervous giggle escaped Nick’s mouth and Harry wanted to laugh in return. Harry knew that his friend had a mad crush on Gemma, and the anticipation of the night mixed with his nerves was making his face flush red. Gemma seemed just as aware of this as Harry was, and she crossed her arms and tried, for the hundredth time during the forty-five minute car drive, to inch towards the window.

  
“Everyone calm down,” Anne Styles laughed from the driver’s seat. “We’re almost there.” Shouts of glee erupted from the boys, and even Gemma cracked a smile. Harry looked around, his chest swelling at the sight of his friends. There was nobody he’d rather be going to this concert with. Running a hand through his unruly curls and knocking them out of his eyes, Harry swung his arms behind Will and Haydn. Will repaid the fond gesture by ruffling Harry’s curl affectionately, giving him a warm smile.

  
“I can’t believe I’m seeing The Script with a bunch of fourteen year olds.” Gemma muttered in the front seat, shaking her head. Her arms were still tightly crossed and her eyes were closed in annoyance, but Harry saw a slight smirk playing on her lips.

  
“Some of us are almost fifteen.” Harry reminded her, his birthday only three weeks from today. Will, directly behind the passenger seat, reached forward and gave her a soft bop on the head.  
“Hey, don’t forget it was because of those fourteen year olds that you are getting to see this concert tonight.”

  
“Yeah!” Haydn piped up. “If we hadn’t won those tickets you wouldn’t be here right now.”

  
“Neither would you, ya arse!” Gemma shot back. The smile that had been on Anne’s lips quickly faded.

  
“Watch your language around your brother.” She demanded.

  
“But we didn’t have invite you.” Harry ignored his mother and raised his eyebrows. “Those tickets were rightfully ours. We invited you out of the complete and utter kindness of our hearts.” Harry stuck out his bottom lips and widened his green eyes. His friends mimicked his look and slowly nodded their heads. Gemma smiled sarcastically and placed a hand over heart.

  
“Oh, whatever would I do without you Hazza?” Harry darkened and unwound his arms from behind Will and Haydn, reaching across Nick to give his sister a hard thump on the arm.

  
“What did I say about calling me that?” He raged. Anne swatted Harry back into his seat before Gemma could retaliate.

  
“One more time and I am turning this car around and we are going home.” She chastised. “Gemma, don’t call your brother Hazza. You know he hates it.” Gemma opened her mouth to protest but Anne continued. “And Harry, don’t hit your sister.” Harry frowned and slumped back into his seat.

“But how cool was it that our plan actually worked?” Nick twisted his body to face Harry, and the tension in the car eased. The boys couldn’t help but smile, remembering exactly how they had come across these tickets. Heart radio had been giving away four tickets to the one hundred and seventh caller, and the four boys had gone absolutely crazy once they had heard. They borrowed every mobile phone that they could find and called the station multiple times, until they heard a voice through the other end announcing they were the lucky winners. They burst out laughing at the memory.

  
“Do you remember,” Haydn started in between laughs, “How when they finally answered we couldn’t figure out which phone had reached them?” Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes as he remembered the pandemonium that had ensued.

  
“All that I remember is Harry and Nick knocking heads when they reached down to grab the phone they dropped down the sewage pipes.” Will held his sides as he broke out in another fit of giggles. Harry nearly gagged at the memory of the smell.

  
“And then when Nick thought to get the fish net to swipe it out?” Harry threw his head back and cackled. “And you all made me talk to the station because the phone smelled so bad none of you dimwits would touch it.” The boys pretended to fawn over Harry.

  
“Our hero!” Nick swooned, pretending to faint. Harry wiped his eyes and rolled his eyes at his best mate.

  
“Ha, ha. You’re so funny.” He said flatly. “Seriously, it took me ages to wash the smell out of my hair.” Will gasped and ran his hands through Harry’s dark curls.

  
“Oh no! Not the curls! Not the precious curly curls!” He panicked.

  
“Get off!” Harry snickered, pushing Will’s hands away.

“I felt bad for Aunt Mickey.” Anne finally spoke, turning into the parking lot of the arena where the concert was being held. Harry’s smile faltered as his furrowed his brow in confusion.  
“Why?” The boys paused in their joking as they waited for Anne to answer. Anne grinned, a laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she searched for a parking spot.  
“Well she wasn’t too keen when she took out her battery and got a face full of rat dung.” Even Gemma burst out laughing this time.

They had arrived quite early for the concert but decided it would be better to get their seats now rather than fighting through the crowds to get them later. Braving the cold January wind, the five bundled themselves tightly in their jackets and scarves before leaving the warmth of the car. Harry and Gemma gave the mother a kiss before waving as she drove away. Giddy expressions were plastered on all their faces and they double checked to make sure they each had a ticket stuffed securely in their pockets before making their way to the small line that had formed.

  
“This concert is going to be wicked.” Gemma’s breath was visible in the air as she spoke. “It’s been sold out for months. My friends nearly killed me with jealousy when I told them I had a ticket” Harry bounced on his toes to keep warm.

  
“What time do the doors open?”

He asked. Nick checked his mobile phone for the time.

  
“The tickets say they open at five. We’ve got ten minutes.” He quickly shoved his mobile back in his pocket.

  
Those ten minutes felt like the longest ten minutes of Harry’s life. To try and pass the time, the boys guessed what songs they would sing that weren’t on their usual set, while Gemma took out her mobile and listened to some music, mutely mouthing the words to whatever song she had chosen. Harry’s favorite song so far was “The Man Who Can’t Be Moved,” and knew they would have to sing it, being one of their hit singles. More than once the boys attempted to calm Harry’s jitters by slamming their palms down on his shoulders and trying to force him to stay still, but their attempts were useless. Harry had too many pre-concert nerves to keep motionless. By the time it reached five o’clock, he wasn’t the only one with pre-concert shakes. Gemma was bouncing her knee and Nick was biting his nails furiously.

  
“I feel like my nose is going to fall off.” Will whined as he wiped his runny nose. Harry laughed at his friend.

  
“You look like Santa Clause.” He joked. Will shoved him lightly.

  
“Don’t be stupid.” He replied as the other boys giggled at Harry’s awful joke.

  
“The line is moving.” Gemma spoke for the first time since they had gotten there, wrapping up her headphones and sticking them in her pocket. “Let’s move.” They anxiously inched forward until they finally reached the bouncers. Handing over their tickets, they were each given green wristbands that said, “The Script.”

  
“If they don’t play “Breakeven,” someone is going to die.” Nick muttered as they made their way through the lobby. Deciding not to stop to get snacks, they allowed themselves to be directed to the ground floor. A woman in all black wearing a band tee stopped them before they could enter the concert.

  
“Tickets stubs please,” She opened her hand up impatiently and the all became flustered as they fished their ticket stubs out of their pockets. Harry was their first to remove his and he slapped it down in her waiting palm. After taking a brief glance at it, she thrust the tiny piece of paper back at Harry, who scrambled to catch it before it fell.

  
“Row three, go down those stairs and to your right. If I catch you in a seat that’s not yours, you’ll be out of here, clear?” She stated firmly, watching with unamused eyes as they all nodded quickly. She waved them through and Harry grinned widely. They were in.

  
“Wonder what was up her arse.” Haydn turned and stuck his tongue out at the woman when they were out of her sight.

“She probably gets kids who try and sneak to the front row all the time.” Gemma shrugged one shoulder. “She’s only doing her job.”

  
“She didn’t have to be so rude about it though.” Will agreed.

  
“What do we care? We’re here aren’t we?” Gemma questioned, unzipping her coat as they made their way down the steps. Harry tuned out their conversation as he surveyed the arena. It was already full with people finding their places. The first row was already packed with people who were chattering gleefully. The lights were still on and the stage was still in the process of being set up by the crew. He knew it would be a while before the concert actually began, but it would be well worth the wait. He had a strange feeling about tonight, a feeling that made the tips of his fingers tingle and the bottoms of his feet itch. A feeling that swirled around in his chest and made his heart beat irregularly, but not in a bad way. It was a good feeling. And as they took their seats in the third row, so close to the stage that Harry felt like he could reach out and touch it, the feeling made his stomach flip. He chalked it up to being so close to people he admired so much, but something inside of him told him there was more to it than that. Whatever the reason, Harry knew this was going to be a night that would change him forever. And he couldn’t wait.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis Tomlinson flipped out his mobile phone to check it for what had to be the millionth time, and yet it was three minutes past the last time he had check. Sighing heavily, he dropped his mobile back into the pocket of his trousers. Slinging his arm over the empty seat next to him, he impatiently tapped his foot. His girlfriend, Hannah Walker, had been in the toilet for quite a while now and he was worried the concert would start without her. Sound check had already ended and according to the clock, which now said seven on the dot, the concert was due to start any second.

  
Hannah’s mother had given her two tickets to the concert for her birthday, and knowing that Louis adored The Script, Hannah had decided to take him along with her. He was slightly shocked, for they had only been dating for under two months and he assumed she would take one of her best friends, but she had asked him almost immediately upon receiving the tickets. Knowing that his mother would never be able to afford to get him tickets with five sisters at home, Louis was in no position to refuse. The Script was massive right now, and he desperately wanted to see them.

  
Louis shifted his foot and winced when a piece of snow fell from the leg of his trousers into his trainers, stinging his bare skin. As he reached down to flick the ice off his skin, the lights in the arena turned off. A surge of energy coursed through his body and he quickly fished his mobile out of his pocket once more, dialing Hannah. Putting the phone to his ear, his bit his lip as the lights on the stage began to rise and the crowd started cheering. Over the shouts, Louis heard Hannah’s familiar voicemail. Rolling his eyes, he put his phone back in its place and decided to let it go. Hannah was probably caught up in the line for the toilet.

  
The crowd was on their feet as the band took their place on stage, introducing themselves each by name before launching into their first hit single, We Cry. The vocalizations began and the crowd went wild, cheering and singing along. Louis allowed himself to smile and shout along with the band, once again wondering how lucky they were to have third row seats. The first three rows were packed and Louis was shocked everyone fit. There was a group of younger looking boys near him that were laughing hysterically with their hands up in the hair, swinging them back and forth to the beat. Louis smirked at the boys, one in particular catching his eye. He was in the middle of the group, his dark curls already mused and unruly. Louis wondered idly if they were always like that or if they had been ruffled by the wild hands of the crowd. The boy had a wide, goofy grin on his face that crinkled his eyes and caused one dimple to appear on the left side of his cherub face. Louis shook his head lightly and looked away from the group of boys as a strange feeling flickered through his chest.

  
Perhaps it was jealousy, because they seemed so carefree and so able to melt into the music. Unlike Louis, who had more than a bit on his mind tonight. The band slowly their tempo and gracefully drifted into their next song, The Man Who Can’t Be Moved. Louis’s eyes drifted to the young group again, watching the dimple reappear on the curly haired boy’s face. Before Louis knew what he was doing, he found himself grinning stupidly. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t remove the smile from his face. Seeing this boy so happy made him happy for some reason.

  
The feeling inside of Louis confused him, but it was quickly drowned out by the screaming crowd as the band started singing. Louis inched closer as close to the group as he could without bumping into the people next to him and heard a voice, louder than the others, shouting the lyrics.

“Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag I’m not gonna move!” His friends all laughed as him as he stuck his hands up in the hair and twirled around in a circle, his curls bouncing and his grin growing. As he spun, his palm swung out and he accidentally smacked the girl standing next to him. Louis immediately became worried; his grin slipping from his face, but when Louis saw her face he relaxed. She looked a lot like him, sharing his dark hair and left dimple. She gave him a dirty look before thumping him back. He stopped spinning and his smile diminished. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, widening his eyes. Louis gasped softly and quickly looked away.

  
He would not think about what that look did to his heart. He didn’t know what it meant but he didn’t like.

  
“I didn’t mean to hit you Gemma.” He was saying to the taller girl. “I was just having fun.”

  
“Have fun out of my space.” She retorted, and Louis has to mentally resist the urge to snap back at her. The little boy was clearly trying to have fun, why couldn’t she see that?

  
“Don’t listen to her, Harry.” A short boy with blonde hair whispered to the curly haired boy. “She’s upset because she’s here with a bunch of fourteen year old losers.” Louis froze and his breath hitched in his throat.

  
Harry. His name was Harry.

  
Fourteen. He was fourteen. He was so young.

  
His name was Harry.

  
Louis closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, willing the feeling welling up inside of him to go away. He was dating Hannah. He had a girlfriend. He promised himself that had been a phase.  
The band moved into their next song, and Louis decided he was indifferent to it. He needed fresh air more than he needed to hear this song, and he pushed his way to the aisle and forced himself through the crowds of people until he finally, finally reached the exit of the arena. Stopping once to ask for directions to the toilet, Louis breathed deeply the entire way there.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt like if he laughed one more time, he was going to pee his trousers.

  
“I need to use the toilet you guys.” He gasped at Nick. Nick couldn’t hear him over the shouting however, and he furrowed his brow and leaned in.

  
“What?” He shouted, cupping a hand over his ear.

  
“I said,” Harry took a deep breath, “I need to use the toilet!” Nick nodded and continued to dance to the beat of Breakeven. Not bothering to interrupt Gemma in the middle of her favorite song, Harry squeezed past Will and Haydn and fought his way through the rest of the third row until he reached the aisle. Running stiffly he dashed out of the arena. He burst through the doors into the lobby and was blinded by the lights.

  
“Oh bleeding hell.” He muttered to himself, shielding his hands.

  
“Can I help you?” An older man guarding the door asked gruffly, his arms crossed over his beer-belly. Harry laughed nervously.

  
“Which way is the toilet?” He asked, staring at the man’s thick mustache. He almost missed the man pointing off in the right direction, but he nodded his thanks and walked quickly through the lobby, past the snacks and into the men’s toilet, which was close to the entrance. Luckily, there was no line and Harry whispered a prayer of thanks.

Alone in the toilet, Louis whistled as he washed his hands. After pacing around for five minutes, he decided that he felt brotherly to the boy…to Harry. Louis stopped a smile from forming on his face and he cleared his throat twice. He really felt like Hannah was the girl for him. They had a good relationship going, and he wasn’t going to even think about putting that at risk by pining over some fourteen year old boy he didn’t even know. Drying his hands, Louis turned to leave..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
As Louis reached for the handle to the door, it swung open and a smaller person collided with him, crashing right into his at full force. The force caused Louis to topple backwards, the figure splaying out on top of his body. He let out a grunt as he fell, his back squarely hitting the ground, causing all his breath to leave him in a giant huff.

  
“Oops!” An embarrassed cry escaped from the figure on top of him, and Louis inwardly panicked when he exactly who was scrambling to get off of him.

  
Harry. Harry. It was Harry.

  
Harry stood up, obviously flustered, and looked down at Louis with distress, his face reddening as he took in the damage. Louis wanted to calm him down, to erase the pained look from his face, but he couldn’t form coherent thoughts. All he could do was stare into Harry’s blazing green eyes, slightly wild at the moment.

  
He blurted the first word that popped into his head. “Hi.” He breathed, still out of breath.

  
“I am so sorry,” Harry gushed, his arms flailing for a moment for reaching and offering his hand out to Louis. Louis stared at it stupidly, his mind reeling.

  
Hi? You said hi? You idiot he’s going to think you are stupid or something. Say something Louis!

  
“Oh. Erm.” Louis struggled to regain his breath. “I’m alright. S’no big deal.” Louis grasped Harry’s hand and little tingles shot up his arm. “Nothing broken.” Harry hoisted Louis up, and with a painful squeeze to Louis’s heart, he realized that he was at least five inches taller than Harry.

  
“I’m so sorry! I really am!” Harry squeaked as he ran past Louis to the urinal.

  
“It’s…alright.” Louis repeated himself, rubbing his back and breathing deeply. His heart was racing and his hand was still tingling.

  
“Did I hurt you?” Harry called. Louis straightened himself up and heard his back crack. Other than the initial shock, he was alright.

  
“Like I said buddy. All good.” Louis reached down to grab his mobile, which had flown out of his pocket when he fell. He battery pack had flown out of the phone and across the floor. Louis flushed red. “Damn.” He muttered to himself, walking over to the sinks to retrieve his phone. He physically had to restrain himself from glancing over at Harry.

  
“Oh God, I thought I was going to piss my trousers.” Harry exclaimed as he zipped his jeans up. Louis couldn’t help but laugh as he popped the battery back into his phone. Snapping the back on, Louis turned his mobile on. “Is your phone alright?” Suddenly, Harry’s voice was right next to Louis, making him jump.

  
“Yeah it’s good.” He smiled reassuringly, flipping open his phone and checked the screen. Harry twisted the sink on and stuck his hands under the running water, careful not to soak his long sleeves. Louis bit his lip when he saw that the sleeves were slightly too long for him, and they hung loosely around his arms. “Here, let me help.” Louis set his phone on the counter and reached to pull Harry’s sleeves up and out of harm’s way. He glanced up into the mirror and locked eyes with Harry once more. Louis cleared his throat and proceeded to pull the sleeves on his right arm up, and then his left, his fingertips brushing Harry’s skin as he folded back the soft fabric.

  
“Thanks.” Harry replied, his eyes still on Louis. Louis smiled tightly and grabbed his phone off the counter. He took a step back and glanced at the screen, sighing when he saw he had a missed call. Calling his voicemail, he put the phone to his ear. He leaned against one of the stall doors, crossing one foot over the other. He felt his face turn red as he realized Harry still had his eyes on him.

  
“Hey Lou,” It was from Hannah. “I’ve come down with something, the stomach flu maybe I’m not sure, but I feel like absolute rubbish and I’ve called my mum to come and pick me up.” Hannah sounded tense in the message, and Louis became instantly worried for her. A rush of guilt washed over him, as he had completely forgotten about her. “I’m so sorry to just leave like this, I know I was the one who asked you and now I’m bailing out, but I know you adore The Script and I couldn’t bring myself to have you take me home. Have tons of fun for me, alright? Call me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” Louis heard a click as the message ended. He bit his lip tentatively as he closed his phone, putting it in his pocket.

  
He should go home and see if she was alright, but she did tell him it was alright for him to stay and have fun…

  
“Everything alright?” Harry asked as he moved to the dryer to dry his hands. Louis nodded.

  
“Yeah it was my girl- my friend. My friend that I, uh came here with.” Louis didn’t know he didn’t want this boy to know he was in a relationship, but the lie tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he continued. “She was feeling a bit sick and decided to go home.” Louis stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his trousers.  
Harry apparently hadn’t noticed his sudden shift of words. “Oh that’s sad.” Harry said, using his elbow to punch the metal button on the dryer. The room filled with the sound of rushing air. “You’re here to see The Script?”

  
Louis nodded. “Yeah, I’m in the third row.” Harry turned his head and an excited smile shone on his face.

  
“Oh, so are we! You could sit with us. I’m sure whoever is next to you won’t mind moving over a bit. S’not like we’re kicking them a row back or anything.” Louis beamed back at Harry and raised his eyebrows at the prospect, quite liking that he would be spending the rest of the concert with Harry.  
With Harry.

  
“You think so?” Louis shuffled his feet and subconsciously yelled at himself for being so awkward.

  
“Yeah, why not? I’m here with some friends but I’m sure we’ll all get on well.” Harry stopped drying his hands and wiped them a few times on his jeans, ridding them of any remaining moisture. “I’m Harry Styles, by the way.” He faced Louis and stuck a hand out, a bright smile still on his full lips. Louis had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from ginning like a dork. The name fit him so well; Louis couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson” He answered without missing a beat, taking Harry’s hand. He had only gripped it for a moment, however, before both boys flinched away. A small shock had shuddered through both of their palms upon contact.

  
“Ouch!” Harry gasped in surprise. He rubbed his palm with a sheepish expression. “Must’ve been static.” He reasoned, his face flushing red. Louis watched as the red warmth spread from his cheeks to his neck.  
“Probably.” Was all he could say in return. They stood there for a few moments, staring at the other, both holding the hand that had been shocked in the other. Louis quickly memorized the small details of Harry’s face, the broad line of his dark eyebrows, the way his thick lashes framed his emerald eyes, the uneven quirk of his two front teeth, and the way his fringe seemed to naturally curve to the left, accentuating the dimple that formed on his cheek when he smiled. Louis pretended that Harry was doing the same thing in the few moments they stared at each other, but quickly banished the thought from his mind…He wasn’t supposed to be thinking these thoughts, and there was no way that Harry felt-

  
“Erm, we should probably get back…”Harry was the first to break out of the stupor they settled into, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. “You know…to the concert.” Louis blinked a few times.

  
“Right! Yeah before we miss any more.” Louis agreed, spinning around on the heel of his Toms.

  
“Are….are you wearing no socks?” Harry asked suddenly, his voice incredulous. Louis grabbed the handle of the door before bending down to look at his shoes.

  
“….Yes?” He answered. Harry raised one eyebrow at him in confusion.

“What, are you mental? It’s January.”

  
“I never wear socks.” Louis laughed, yanking the door open.

  
“It’s January.” Harry emphasized, as if Louis hadn’t heard him the first time. Louis shrugged.

  
“Socks are weird.” He explained, holding the door open so Harry could walk through first. Harry laughed and shook his head as walked by Louis.

  
“You’re weird, Louis Tomlinson.”

  
Louis was not going to think about how much he loved hearing Harry say his name. He was not going to dwell on how much he yearned to hear him say it again.

Harry led his new friend through the lobby with a grin on his face. There was something about Louis he had instantly liked, he wasn’t sure what, but he knew that the new edition to his group would make tonight awesome.

  
Harry could feel the bass vibrate through the floor and reverberate in his bones. The singing from the concert echoed through the lobby, although he couldn’t make out the words. He flashed his wristband at the security man who had given him directions. Louis did the same and he waved the two of them through the door.

  
The band was playing Talk You Down, and the music hit them at full blast, along with the cheers of the crowd. It was going to be difficult getting back to the third row. People were smashed together like anchovies in a can and were moving around with the music, adding to the challenge of moving through the crowd. Harry tried to ram himself in between people, but he found that his height made it hard for him to fit.

  
“I can’t get through!” Harry shouted over his shoulder, nearly hitting Louis’s chin with the top of his head.

  
“I’ve got it.” Louis squeezed past Harry, almost all of their bodies touching. Harry inhaled and smelled a spicy men’s cologne, immediately liking the scent even though he couldn’t place it. He decided that it smelled like Louis and added to the older boy’s charm. Harry wondered how Louis planned to reunite them with Harry’s friends, but Louis said that he had it and for some reason, that was enough for Harry. He didn’t feel the need to question it further. “Here, grab my hand.” Before Harry could respond, Louis reached and grabbed Harry’s hand. Without another word, Louis shoved his way through the dense crowds of nameless bodies, some of whom hardly noticed their passage and some who gave them nasty looks. Nobody said a word, however, as they finally made it down to the third row. Harry smiled with relief as he saw the top of Gemma’s head, her dark hair shining in the lights from the concert. Louis stood by and let Harry enter the row first.

  
“How much did we miss?” Harry asked as Gemma as his friends made room for them to move by.

  
“Three songs, not much.” Gemma yelled. “They played Breakeven when you left, Then they did Rusty Halo and Fall for Anything.” A tuff of Gemma’s hair flew into her face when a person behind her whacked her locks with their hands. She made an irritated noise before pushing it out of her face. “Who are you?” She asked, turning her attention to Louis. He flushed and opened his mouth to answer.

  
“He’s my friend.” Harry asserted before he could answer, pulling Louis until he was standing next to him. Gemma raised one eyebrow at her younger brother and placed her hands on her hips.

  
“Where did you meet him?” She demanded, staring at Louis the entire time.

  
“Louis,” Harry began, squaring his sister full on. “And I met him in the toilet. He’s cool. I like him.” Be nice to him, Harry translated to her with his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at Louis for a few moments before crossing her arms.

  
“How old are you Louis?” She pried. “You can’t be Harry’s age, you’re much too tall.” Louis looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

  
“I’ve just turned seventeen.” He offered Gemma a small smile who, after a long moment, returned it.

  
“Gemma.” She turned back to the stage. “Sorry for getting all protective, but he is my baby brother, ya know.” Louis nodded.

  
“I know. I’ve got four sisters at home.”

  
“Four sisters?” Will’s jaw dropped. “How do you manage?” Louis and Harry both laughed, and Harry clamped an hand down on Louis’s shoulder and stood on his tiptoes so that he could reach Louis’s ear.

  
“That’s Will, then Haydn, and the blonde is my best mate, Nick.” He informed Louis pointing each one out. The boys each gave a small wave and a smile. Haydn pushed himself through Nick and Will until he was standing next to Louis.

  
“I would have murdered myself by now!” Haydn agreed, nodding solemnly.

  
“Or murdered them.” Nick added, and they all laughed. Harry felt his chest swell at how well Louis already fit in with his friends. They adored loved him.  
“It’s easier than you think.” Louis explained, turning so he was facing Harry’s friends but not so much that he was cutting Harry out of the conversation. “They actually leave me alone most of the times, unless they need boy advice or something. They usually fight with each other honestly.” Louis laughed and the boys all had stars in their eyes. “We get on quite well to be honest.” By then, the band had started a new song and any form of conversation was lost in the cheers and shouts of the crowd, reaching a decibel so loud Harry thought his eardrum might burst. When the screams reached a tolerable yell, Harry placed his hand on Louis shoulder. He bent his knees so Harry could whisper in his ear.

  
“See? I told you that you’d get on with them.” Louis turned his head so that he could look at Harry, and Harry blinked.

  
There was a moment, right when Louis’s blue eyes had locked on his green ones, that Harry felt something funny in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t put his finger on the feeling, but it made his heart lurch into his throat. Harry suddenly noticed that Louis was so close to Harry, that is he moved just a tiny bit, he would bump lips with him.  
Harry blinked again and the feeling was gone, and he was left wondering why that thought had entered his head.

  
Louis seemed to have shared the moment with him because he moved away from Harry a little, making Harry flush with embarrassment.

  
He probably thinks your mental now, Harry thought. He had to mentally resist the temptation to slap himself in the face. Louis gave Harry a small smile in return for his comment, but there was a strange look in his eyes.

  
Harry really did try and enjoy the rest of the concert, but he kept glancing up at Louis, not able to keep his eyes off of him. He kept waiting for that little feeling to come back, that warmth in his chest and the lurch in his heart, but it never did. A few times Louis would catch Harry staring and both boys would quickly glance away from each other, their facing flushing scarlet. Once, towards the end of the concert, Gemma leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear.

  
“He’s fit, isn’t he? Too bad he’s so young or I’d have to snatch him up.” Harry froze at her comment and tried hard not to look at Louis.

  
Because Harry did find him quite attractive, and that was odd because he had never found a boy attractive before.

  
During the last couple songs, Harry stole brief glances of Louis, determined to avoid catching his eye. His hair was a brown that reminded Harry of melted milk chocolate, and it was shiny. His fringe was slightly too long and kept falling into his sky blue eyes, and he kept having to brush away the stray strands. His skin was tan for the winter and he had light eyebrows. Harry was slightly captivated by his eyelashes, which impossibly long for a boy to have. The apples of his cheeks were also quite prominent, and he had one tooth that was slightly quirked in the front, but it only showed when he smiled broadly. Louis was taller than himself and lanky as well, and he didn’t seem too comfortable in his skin yet as his dance moves were somewhat awkward. Harry let out a laugh when he noticed this, causing Louis to turn and glance at Harry in embarrassment. Louis stopped dancing and flushed red.

  
“What? Why did you stop?” Harry asked though his giggles. Louis smiled, still red.

  
“You’re laughing.” Louis replied, as if it should have been obvious. Harry grabbed Louis’s hand in his own and twirled him around. Louis twirled quickly, ducking down so that Harry could lift their arms over his head. Both of them laughed loudly, but it was drowned out in the cheers of the crowd as the band started a new song.

  
“You guys have been a wonderful audience tonight, but this is gonna be our last number. This goes out to all the couples in the room, so grab that special someone. This is for you guys.” The band drifted into the slow beginning of “I’m Yours.” The bodies around them moved to a slower pace, those without a partner swaying to the melody with their hands in the air. Some grasped the person next to them tightly in their arms and swayed gently. Harry friends, obviously not having any girlfriends, swung their arms around each other and sang loudly along with the band. Harry couldn’t help himself and glanced up at Louis from underneath his lashes, a sheepish grin playing on his lips. Louis put his hand out and bowed slightly, like a prince.

  
“Care to share this dance with me, Mr. Styles?” He said in a falsely low voice, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

  
“What are you doing Lou?” Harry asked, bursting out into laughter.

  
“Just asking a friend to dance.” Louis wiggled his fingers. “If not, I can always ask another one of the new friends I made tonight…” Harry felt a slight nudge come from behind him. He turned his head slightly and felt Gemma’s hand on the base of his neck. He wasn’t sure what she was trying to telepathically tell him, but whatever it was it made warmth spread from his neck to the roots of his hair.  
Nodding, Harry curtsied like a princess. “I’d be honored Mr. Tomlinson.” He replied in falsetto, causing Louis to throw his head back and cackle. Harry felt that weird lurch in his stomach again as he watched Louis laugh and became more curious to explore what the feeling was. Taking his hand, Louis spun Harry around once before placing a palm on the middle of his back and drawing him close. Harry wasn’t entirely sure where his hand was supposed to go and he settled for resting it on Louis’s bicep. It felt comfortable there, so he left it.  
By now, the band had reached the chorus of the slow song. Harry wanted to stare at Louis, but he didn’t want to make the moment uncomfortable, so he opted for closing his eyes and singing along with the lyrics obnoxiously.

  
“I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such, and though I may not look like much, I’m yours.” Harry sang a few octaves too high, hoping to get another laugh out of Louis. He was pleased when it had the desired effect.

  
“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit Harry.” Louis replied, spinning Harry again. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

  
“I was singing the song Lou.” Harry explained as he finished his turn. Louis shrugged.

  
“I know.” He replied simply. Harry wasn’t sure what Louis meant, but all he knew was that he was so close to Louis again and he could smell Louis and he could feel the heat radiating off of his body.  
And Harry didn’t mind the closeness.

  
“You know,” Louis started, not looking down at Harry. “You’ve got a nice voice on you. Ever thought about singing?” Harry chuckled and looked up at Louis, once again getting tangled up in his long eyelashes.

  
“That’s funny you mention that actually. Me and my mates,” Harry gestured behind Louis with the hand on his bicep. “We were thinking of starting a band. Will’s not bad on drums and Nick has been taking guitar lessons.” Louis gave him a look of approval.

  
“And you’d sing?” He assumed. Harry nodded. “That’s brilliant. Don’t forget us little people when you’re big and famous and singing at sold out arenas.” Harry laughed.

  
“I’d never forget you Louis.” The words popped out of his mouth, but he didn’t regret them. The apples of Louis cheeks immediately turned tomato red, and he bit his bottom lip.

  
“Thanks mate” Was all he said. He almost seemed too choked up to say anything else. Without thinking, Harry laid his head down on Louis chest and almost thought he could hear his heart beating.  
Harry had sort of thought this might be awkward, being this close to another boy. Not only that, but being this close to a boy he barely even knew. But, for some odd reason, it felt comfortable. It felt right.  
Louis’s breath hitched slightly, but he covered it by clearing his throat. He placed his chin on the stop of Harry’s curls and Harry felt him sigh deeply. Harry had almost forgotten that they were at a concert, in the dark, surrounded by hundreds of people. It was like they were in their own little world, the rest of the world blurred and forgotten. Harry reveled in this moment of escape from everything. It was a new feeling he had never felt before.

  
“I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such, and though I may not look like much, I’m yours.” Louis sang the final chorus, echoing the words Harry had sung before. While Harry had sung the in a funny manner, Louis sang them quite seriously. Harry had the feeling that he was singing them to him.  
A million thoughts begun to run through his head as the song ended, but he ignored them all and decided to enjoy this moment. He could think over this all later. He just wanted to live for right now. Harry pulled out of Louis’s grasp and looked up at the older boy. Blue locked onto green and Harry felt his face grow warm.

  
“Louis…I-“

  
“Harry.” Louis suddenly cut him off, his eyes looking slightly panicked. Concern set into the lines of Harry’s face and he opened his mouth to ask Louis what was wrong.  
“I have to tell you something.” Louis was saying, his eyes darting back and forth as the crowd cheered on the end of the song. Harry leaned forward slightly and squinted, trying to hear Louis better. He saw Louis’s mouth moving, but he couldn’t make out the words.

  
“What?” Harry shouted. “I can’t hear you it’s too loud!” Louis groaned in frustration.

  
“I lied to you earlier.” Harry made out those words, but they confused him. They had just met, what could Louis possibly have lied about?

  
“What are you talking about?” Harry voiced his thoughts. Louis looked upset, as if he might cry, which added to Harry’s confusion. “What’s so wrong Lou-“

  
“Stop!” Louis cried seriously. “I have a girlfriend.” Harry froze.

  
“What?”

  
“I came here with my girlfriend, my girlfriend Hannah. She bought me these tickets and she got sick and had to leave.” Harry’s first reaction was to feel hurt, but why should he? Why did he care that Louis had a girlfriend…he had just met the boy hadn’t he? And they were only friends, weren’t they? So why was Harry feeling betrayed at this information?

  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis and crossed his arms. “Alright. You’ve got a girlfriend. Why is this relevant?” He asked coldly. Louis stared in his eyes for a few moments before the blue iced over. He took his hands off of Harry’s shoulders and stood up straight. The crowd was still shouting cheers as the band waved and left the stage.

  
“I-“ Louis began to say, before he stopped himself. He took a deep breath before continuing. “It isn’t.” He answered.

  
“Then why are you telling me?” Harry was aware he was being mean, but he couldn’t stop. The hurt was threatening to leak out of his eyes and he was willing to say whatever he had to in order to keep that from happening. But as soon as he spoke, he wished he had shut up. The look on Louis’s face was so heart-breaking, Harry was willing to jump into lava if that would erase it

  
“I don’t know.” Louis answered him again, his voice strained. “I just thought you should know.” Harry looked down at the ground to avoid seeing the look on Louis’s face. He couldn’t take it.

  
“Thanks. I guess.” He forced out, swallowing thickly.

  
“Harry, I-“ Louis began, reaching forward to touch Harry’s arm.

  
“Harry, mom’s out front. We better go before the rush.” Gemma cut Louis off, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at his older sister and felt a rush of gratitude for her impeccable timing. Her expression was stony as she reached out and snapped her fingers at the boys behind Louis.

  
“Will! Nick! Haydn! We’re leaving! Let’s go.” She snapped loudly in order to be heard above the crowd. Without any words of complaint, the boys filed out of the row. Gemma glanced once at Harry, giving his arm a squeeze before following his friends up the aisle. Harry received the telepathic message this time.

  
Say goodbye. You’ll be alright.

  
“I guess this is goodbye, Louis.” Harry spoke, watching as Gemma disappeared in the bodies of fans that were gathering their belongings.

  
“I guess it is.” He echoed softly. Harry turned and looked back at Louis.

  
“I hope your,” Harry swallowed thickly, “girlfriend feels better.” Louis nodded, not able to meet Harry’s eyes.

  
“She’ll be alright.” He shuffled his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Will we ever see each other again?” Harry’s heart gave a painful squeeze at how hopeful Louis sounded, and for a moment he almost forgot that Louis had lied.

  
Not that it was relevant. Not that Harry cared.

  
“Maybe we will.” Harry replied. “Bye Lou.” Harry turned and couldn’t keep himself from breaking into a run as he made his way out of the arena and into the lobby, trying to catch up with his sister and friends.  
He finally found them in line for tee shirts and posters. Gemma was standing with her arms crossed, protectively watching over Harry’s friends. Sniffling, Harry wiped his wet eyes before joining them in line. As if she sensed his presence, Gemma turned around and beckoned Harry over.

  
“Did you say goodbye to your friend?” She asked him, her tone casual but her eyes concerned. Harry smiled tightly at her and nodded.

  
“Yup.” Was all Harry dared to say for fear he would burst into tears in front of the entire lobby. He only wanted to think about buying a souvenir. He didn’t want to think about how broken Louis had sounded as he had whispered, “Goodbye, Harry Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm continuing it yet. Post your thoughts if you want or send me a message on my tumblr at zaynsluts.tumblr.com


End file.
